


Megatron X Human-Reader – Conscientious Objector

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adventure, Kidnapping, Philosophy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: You are a friend to the Autobots, as such Megatron decides to kidnap you to find your knowledge on the Autobots. When the kidnap attempt fails and you and Megatron are stuck together away from your respective groups, the two of you end up talking philosophy





	1. Do You Hate Me?

Megatron listened intently to Soundwave’s report of the recent activity within the Autobot base. Evidently, Laserbeak had seen a new human who’d been there rather a lot lately. Normally, Megatron wouldn’t care about an insignificant human, but Spike and Sparkplug had proven to tip the scales of battle more than he cared to admit. Megatron was especially concerned with the fact that you had apparently taken to living with the Autobots instead of just working with them; perhaps that meant the Autobots were planning something big.

“And you’re sure (s)he’s a mechanic?” Megatron asked.

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave answered dutifully.

From behind the pair, Starscream sneered, “What’s the problem, oh fearless leader? Why worry over a puny human when you should be worrying about victory against the Autobots? If I was leader-”

“Enough!” Megatron shoved Starscream to the ground. “If I say (s)he’s important, (s)he is. Optimus Prime doesn’t pick team members without a reason. We shall see exactly what this human knows after we capture it in battle. DECAPTICONS FOLLOW MY LEAD AND ATTACK!”

Megatron took off into the air, his Decepticons followed in formation behind him to the Autobot base. Having been warned of Decepticon presence by Teletraan 1, the Autobots were prepared for the battle that ensued. Bumblebee kept you by his side as he often did with Spike, though faced against Megatron he was quickly defeated and blasted into a chasm, gripping the ledge so as not to fall into the dark depths below. Distracted with the rescue of Bumblebee, Optimus couldn’t come to your aid, making it easy for Megatron to capture you.

Megatron placed you in a large cage and took off with an order to his troops, “DECEPTICONS, WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR. RETREAT!”

“BUT WE’RE WINNING!” Starscream whined, however as the other Decepticons flew away, he followed, unable to win the battle alone.

“NOT SO FAST YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL,” Gears shouted aiming his gun at Megatron.

Optimus ran to stop the shot, “GEARS, NO! HE HAS (Y/N)-”

It was too late, Gears had already fired, catching Megatron square in the back, making him fall from the sky with you in hand.

* * *

You breathed a sigh of relief upon Megatron’s recovery. Although he’d been knocked out of the sky, he’d managed to keep hold of you and use enough thrust to land safely in the great chasm that you assumed was part of the Grand Canyon.

“CURSES!” Megatron yelled, realising that he couldn’t fly back out due to damage sustained from the shot.

You held your shoulder which had slammed against the bars on the fall. “Are you okay?” You asked, unsure why that was the first question that came to mind.

Megatron glared at you but answered all the same, seeing no harm in it since you were locked up like the Autobot pet you were, “My health is of no concern to you, human.”

“But you can’t fly,” You observed.

“No matter, that simply means a delay in my plans. My Decepticons will formulate a search party and repair me upon rescue.”

“Unless Starscream claims himself leader; he doesn’t seem all that trustworthy.”

Megatron raised an eyebrow, “Perceptive little human.”

He placed your cage on the floor, sitting down on a rock next to you with a pained grunt. You had no idea why he wanted you, but you were sure that the Autobots were already searching for you; it was now a race to see which team would arrive first, the Autobots or the Decepticons.

“What is your purpose with the Autobots?” Megatron demanded the information like the leader he was, clearly used to getting what he wanted when he wanted.

You eyed him cautiously, seeing no point in lying, “Nothing.”

“Tell the truth, human.”

“I am.”

“My intel shows you live in their base.”

You shrugged, “I do, but only because my place got destroyed in one of your battles with them. I’m a friend of Spike’s, if you know who that is. Anyway, since we’re friends, he roped Optimus into letting me stay until my apartment is repaired.”

“No!” Megatron argued, annoyed that he’d been injured for a useless mission. “You’re a mechanic, there has to be another reason they want you.”

“Well there isn’t. I’m sorry it’s not the answer you want but it’s the truth. I’m just there until I have a place to live again.”

“So, you are completely useless.”

You sighed and slumped down in your cage, equally as agitated as Megatron. You stared at the ground below him, noticing a steady trickle of energon pooling behind him, “Does that hurt?”

“It’s a minor inconvenience mortal. Mind your own business while I think of a purpose for you.”

“Not to be a bother but I never mind my own business. Look, I can’t go anywhere in this desert without transport and you’re stuck here bleeding out, which doesn’t sit right with me. If you have any tools, I can do a patch job that’ll stop the bleeding temporarily at least.”

Megatron sneered, “And why would you do that?”

“Because I’m a conscientious objector to fighting. I don’t like seeing anyone hurt, bot or human.”

Megatron weighed up his options. While you did align yourself with the Autobots, he couldn’t see how you could damage him further, and should you choose to hurt him, it would only further harm your own chances of survival. Logically, there was no reason for you to lie to him. Reluctantly, he opened the cage door, handing you some tools from one of his side compartments and laying down wordlessly for you to reach the injury. You weren’t sure what to say that could improve the situation, so you stayed quiet, focusing on stopping the leak with the few materials you had at hand.

Eventually, you simply had to ask a question that had been on your mind since you’d first worked with the Autobots, “Why do you hate my planet so much?”

Megatron remained still, feeling the buzz of a blowtorch sealing the wound shut; he wondered briefly if you were wearing eye protection, but quickly discarded the thought, annoyed that he cared. Quietly, he murmured, “I don’t hate it.”

You jumped from his back, letting him back up into a sitting position, “There, that should do it, but don’t strain too much. So… if you don’t hate it here, why’re you always trying to destroy it?”

“Tell me, what lengths would you go through to save your planet?”

You found the question perplexing, “I… I suppose I’d do just about anything.”

“Exactly. Whatever I do here is simply to restore Cybertron to the marvel it once was.”

“But-” Your would-be argument was interrupted by the distant sound of vehicles echoing through the canyon.

You glanced around, spotting the Autobot team way off into the distance, their colours unmistakeable. You glanced fearfully at Megatron, who was taken aback to see that you weren’t afraid of him but for him. It was obvious to both of you that he wouldn’t win the approaching battle.

Thinking quickly, you barked an order, “Hide!”

Megatron knew that if he obeyed, you would hide with him until the previous conversation was resolved. As such, he said the only thing he could to get rid of you, “You are useless to me. I release you to go back with the Autobots. Only then will I hide.”

A moment of understanding passed between the two of you, “Thank you.”

He nodded and watched you walk away for a few seconds before transforming into a gun, hiding unseen behind a boulder in the smaller form. He contemplated the day’s events, wondering exactly how a mere earthling could show intelligence and compassion beyond their years. Somehow, he didn’t think he was done with you.


	2. Check-Up

You couldn’t get him off your mind. After the Autobots “ _rescued_ ” you from Megatron, you wondered if he’d recovered from the injury he’d sustained. While you’d done a light patch-job at the time, it was nothing in means of what real Cybertronian technology could do. You knew you shouldn’t worry care but talking with Megatron and finding that he wasn’t a monster hell-bent on destroying Earth without cause made you care for him. This was the reason you’d chosen to be a pacifist; nobody was without hope of redemption, at least not in your book.

You wondered how the Autobots would react if you told them your concerns. Would they call you crazy? Try and make you see reason? Perhaps sympathise with you? There were too many outcomes to predict; you couldn’t let them in on your plan without the possibility of them intervening.  Maybe it was a stupid plan, but you knew in your heart that you had to do it; you had to see Megatron again, alone.

Even though the Autobots didn’t sleep, you waited for the dead of night, hoping that they would think you were asleep; as long as you were back by the morning they wouldn’t suspect a thing. You snuck to the base’s entrance, grabbing your helmet and motorbike, and wheeling it silently out of the open doors. After you’d walked a reasonable distance, you straddled the bike, driving into the desert and kicking up a trail of dust behind you. Thanks to several missions with the Autobots, you knew the exact location of the Decepticon headquarters, and soon you would know for sure whether Megatron was okay.

As you approached the Decepticon base, you wondered what you’d do or say that would get you admittance. Suddenly, the plan didn’t feel like such a good one, but you continued steadfastly on anyway, determined to find what you wanted. You never got to park your bike, or to even stop driving, because Laserbeak swooped down, using metal claws to pick you up and carry you off into the Decepticon base. You looked down to your bike which had skidded and crashed into a rocky outcrop; you wondered whether it would drive again, and if not, how you would get back to the Autobots? As suspected, Laserbeak took you straight to its master, Soundwave. You were dropped unceremoniously to the ground with a thud, while Soundwave, Starscream, Laserbeak and Ravage looked down at you.

“HUMAN!” Starscream squealed, before regaining what little composure he had. “It seems your pet brought in some trash Soundwave. We should kill it!”

Soundwave blocked Starscream’s path before he could crush you. “We will wait for Lord Megatron’s orders,” he stated mechanically.

“WAIT FOR MEGATRON?! WHY? WE SHOULD KILL THE PEST NOW AND BE DONE WITH IT,” Starscream screeched.

Soundwave remained where he was, keeping Starscream in line. You would have been thankful for the save had Ravage not been growling at you, ready to kill if you so much as attempted to stand up.

“Rumble,” Soundwave released the mini-con’s cassette, relaying orders all the while, “report to Lord Megatron, we have a human companion of the Autobots.”

You sat patiently, awaiting Megatron’s arrival for that was what you’d wanted all along anyway. Meanwhile, Starscream continued to wail at Soundwave, arguing that it was insubordination against him and by extension, the Decepticon cause. Soundwave listened, nonplussed. Overall, you were glad to at least have some entertainment while you waited.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS FIGHTING ABOUT?!” Megatron demanded, entering the room, closely followed by Rumble who returned to his master’s chest compartment, a cassette once more.

“Lord Megatron,” Soundwave began, “we’ve apprehended-”

“I’VE CAPTURED A HUMAN SPY MEGATRON,” Starscream bragged with an accomplished grin. “SOUNDWAVE WON’T LET ME KILL IT.”

Megatron’s optics travelled to you, and if he was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Well,” he sneered, “An Autobot spy. Well done Soundwave, this pleases me.”

“SOUNDWAVE! NO, MEGATRON. IT WAS I, STARSCREAM-”

Megatron back-handed Starscream, knocking him to the ground. “No more deception Starscream, you couldn’t catch an Autobot in chains, and as for you,” he sneered at you, “you’re coming with me for a little… interrogation.”

Megatron laughed evilly as he picked you up in a large servo, carrying you off to his own hab-suite, which was mostly sparse, except for the recharge slab in the centre. He placed you down gently, dropping the act of evil warlord, “You shouldn’t have come here (Y/N).”

“I had to,” You replied matter-of-factly.

“Why? I do not owe you anything, nor you to me.”

“I wanted to see that you were okay. Are you? You were bleeding pretty bad before so… how are you?”

Megatron stared at you closely, disbelieving that anyone could care from him; especially a human whose planet he would continue trying to destroy. “I am one hundred percent repaired and functional.”

You smiled, “That’s good. I’d hate it if anything happened to you. You’re not a bad guy, you know.”

Megatron ignored the comment, “And you? The Autobots are treating you well?”

“I’m okay and the bots’ treat me fine, but I don’t know what I’m going to tell them the next time you go into battle. Do you have to destroy my planet? Isn’t there a way to harvest solar energy from the sun or something? I’ve been thinking about it and-”

Megatron held up a servo in a ‘ _stop_ ’ motion, silencing you. “(Y/N), that wouldn’t provide enough energon, nor would it be fast enough. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” You responded, crestfallen. “Um, right, yeah, of course. I get it. Look, uh, it was a mistake to come here. I’m glad you’re feeling better, but I should go…”

“(Y/N),” Megatron looked at you sadly and with a sincerity you’d never seen from him; it gave you hope for his next words.

“Yes?”

He picked you up off the recharge-slab, “I’m sorry, but my Decepticons have already seen you. I’m afraid you cannot leave.”

He took you to a prison he’d intended for Spike or maybe Sparkplug, with electric walls, the likes of which were used to cage criminals.

“Megatron, don’t do this,” You pleaded.

“I don’t have a choice,” he answered, leaving you in your new cage. “I shall see to it that new accommodations are provided to you soon. You treated me well once, the favour shall be returned.”


End file.
